Christmas Moment
by learn0today8hope1for1tomorrow
Summary: Sorry I don't know what happen when i can was changing chapters 1,2, and 3.. But i do have Chapters 4 and 5. Emily's letter has been opened.
1. Second Thought

**The Christmas Moment**

When I think about the past I think about your father and our first Christmas together. Then I remember the first Christmas we all spent together. The Christmas that brought us together again, the Christmas that give Cam and Jake a father, give me my best friend back, and give Jason a family.

**Second Thoughts**

E---------------J

Thanksgiving was the sadness week Jason or I ever had. First Jason and I told Lucky that Jake was Jason's son and your aunt Emily die on Spoon Island, just a few days before Thanksgiving. Your father, Jason became an out cast of the Quartermaine's, losing his mother, grandfather, and others. I was a fear of the danger that your father lifestyle would begin. So, we decided that it would be safer if Lucky was your guys father.

Until a week before Christmas, I was at Quartermaine's listen to the Emily Will. When I hear my name I freeze and realize that the lawyer was talking to me.

"_Elizabeth."_

"_Elizabeth, Emily told me that you would know what to do with."_

I realize that he was giving me a letter and I started too looked around and saw everyone wait for me to open envelope to see what she said. When I look at the envelope it said Mrs. Morgan. I got up and walked outside the room. Lucky followed and asked.

"_What's wrong, Elizabeth?"_

"_Nothing, I'm just scared to read this out loud. I don't think I'm ready to read yet."_

"_Okay.. But would you come back in and sit with Monica." Lucky said._

"_Yeah, she looks like she was going to cry again."_

I put the envelope in my back pocket and sit with Monica. After the reading was over, we all return to living room. I was sitting the close to the outside door. Edward was stood behide me and Tracy, Luke, and Monica was sitting on the crouch. Ned, Dillon, Lucky was walking around. Nicholas was sitting on the other side of room form me. I could tell that Lucky wanted to know what the letter was about. You could see it in his eyes.

"_Lucky, what are you doing next week?" Luke said._

"_Will I was thinking about taking Jake and Cam to the park?"_

"_NO!" Elizabeth said_

Everyone looked at me. I was hope that they didn't know what I was thinking about.

"_Way can Lucky take the boys next week, Elizabeth?" Luke said._

"_Cam has denial appointment and Jake is going with Gramas."_

"_That is fine. I'll see the boy later." Lucky said._

"_Monica where is my grandson? I thought he would be here." Edward said_

"_Daddy, you didn't hear? Jason knows longer a part of this family." Tracy said_

"_What?!" Edward said_

"_STOP!!! I don't what to hear his name in this house again. He killed my son, and then he killed my daughter. Jason dyed in the car attack, years ago. I have no children." Monica said._

"_I never understand way Jason had to turn on his family." Edward said_

"_Two words; Sonny Corinthos..." Lucky said._

"_I agree, Sonny the one who kill Emily." Tracy said._

Ned, Dillon, Luke, and Nicholas leave the room for some reason. I wasn't listing to them. How could I? I more interested in what Monica and other was talking about. I hate that fact that Monica believes that Jason was some kind of monster. I couldn't stand know longer. Hearing Lucky, and Monica fighting with Edward about Jason, I had to say something. I couldn't lie know more.

"_STOP THIS!!!!" Elizabeth said._

When I stand up and said those words everyone looked at me. Lucky knew that I wasn't going to sitting and listen to them talking about Jason like he was dying. Because he wasn't, at that moment I knew that I love Jason more then I ever loved Ric or Lucky put together.

J---------------E

"_Sonny do we have a plan about Trover?" Jason said._

"_Yes, I hope Johnny will help us. Scene his father gives him everything to him, not Trover." Sonny said._

I could hear Sonny's mind work. He knows about me telling Lucky about Jake.

"_So Jason, way aren't you at the Emily reading today?" Sonny said._

"_It's better that I didn't go." Jason said._

"_Better for how? Monica, Edward, Lucky, or is it for Elizabeth?"_

"_SONNY!" Jason said_

I was pushing paper around waiting for Carly to come in and started yelled at me about Jake. But it didn't happen. I was glad. But Sonny, I knew there was more questions he what to know. So, I left before he could ask them.

I was on the way to warehouses on the docks, when I saw Lulu and Carly talk about something. When Carly saw me she waves me over, so I did.

"_Hello, Carly, Lulu. What's wrong Lulu?" Jason said._

"_I well leave you in the hands of the great's listener Lulu. I have to get the boys form school." Carly said._

When I saw Lulu and Carly together I know something was up or wrong, but couldn't put my finger on it. Carly was leaving when something was going on and Lulu looked really bad. What happen?

"_Jason, way aren't you at the Quartermaine's?" Lulu said._

"_Because I don't think it would be right."_

"_Jason, Emily was your sister. She wasn't blood but she was your sister. No one can take that away not Monica, Edward, Lucky, or Elizabeth. Even thought Elizabeth would never take that away. Have you talked to Elizabeth?" Lulu told Jason._

"_Yeah, we agree that Lucky will still be Jake's father, because of the danger I have in my life. What wrong Lulu?" Jason said._

"_Lucky." Lulu said_

"_What happen between you two?" Jason said_

"_When you told Lucky about Jake, he told me. When he saw the look on my face, he knew that I knew about Jake. He started yelling at me. Told me that I picked Elizabeth and your side and that I wasn't.. I wasn't his sister. Now I understand what Elizabeth went throw when Jake was kidnapped. I never saw that part of Lucky. Angry, Rage, no love or understand. Just.. Just Hate, I thought Lucky was missed understood. But the more I see him now; more I don't what to know him. What should I do?"_

"_I can tell you what to think, but I can say this. He love you more then anything. In time he will forgive you. Just don't push it." Jason said._

"_Thank you, Jason. But I think Lucky will dislike me for along time. Because of it, I choice to keep it form him. That's karma. I need to get back to work, I'll talk to you later Jason."_

When Lulu left I realize that Lulu choice between her brother and myself. Just like I made Elizabeth choice between the safety of a cop or an enforcer…

"_A mobster" Jason said._

I would give anything to keep Elizabeth and the boys' safe, even if I have to die to keep them that way.


	2. The Truth

**The Christmas Moment**

When I think about the past I think about your father and our first Christmas together. Then I remember the first Christmas we all spent together. The Christmas that brought us together again, the Christmas that give Cam and Jake a father, give me my best friend back, and give Jason a family.

**The Truth **

E---------------J

_What is wrong Elizabeth? Edward said_.

I got up form were I was sitting and face everyone. Ned, Dillon, Luke, and Nicholas were walking in to the living room. Monica was in shock. Waiting for me to tell them what she was so angry about. You could see the hate and rage in Lucky's face, when I stood up.

"_Monica, Jason isn't dyed. Jason is live and he didn't kill Emily. Emily knew the risks for leaving the barn. She knew that Jason would move heaven and earth just to protect her form Anthony. But she didn't care. Because she was in love and the person that she love needed her more then anything. So, she left, and she dyed, for what she believes in." _

"_You have no right to define Jason to me. He killed AJ, he kept Michael away form us, Alan had heart attack because some man was trying to rob some mobster, and Emily, she dyed at the heads of crime boss that what to take SONNY'S and JASON'S business away form them. If you're not careful Jason will kill you and your boys. Thank God Jason doesn't have kids of his own" Monica said._

Will Monica, you have a lot to learn about Jason.

"_What if I told you that Jacob Martin Spencer was really Jacob Martin Morgan? What if, I was honoring Jake's father, by getting him his initials, JM. Jason Morgan. Jacob Martin. What if Emily knew about him and was glad he brought joy to Jason and me. Monica you would disown Jason, but would you disowns his son." _

When I was walking out, Edward gives me a huge, kiss on the check, and then said.

"_Jacob Martin Morgan." Edward said._

"_We call him Jake for short."_

"_Jake." Edward said._

Then he made his way out of the room and I left with Jason in my mind and heart.

J---------------E

First the docks and then office to do my some paper work. I hate paper work. Sonny always gives me the paper. What's going on in front, it's probably Spinelli. I haven't see or talk to him all day. Wait…. It's Max.

"_Max! Did you and Spinelli do the changing I asked?" Jason said._

"_Yeah, but I don't understand way?"_

"_What don't you understand?" Jason said._

"_I understand that you and Elizabeth are really good friends. But putting in a new security system in her house and having two guards on her and the boys at all times. I know you two went throw a lot at Spoon Island, nonetheless a new security system and two guards." Max said._

Shit, Max asking the right questions. He asked the right question when I ask about better security system for the penthouse, when I go out of jail. I think its time for Max to know, scene he is head of security for Sonny's and I business and now that Elizabeth is family… **Family**. However, I have to make it clear that I don't what Elizabeth to know about the guards. If she knew, I would be at the bottom the harbor with Alcazar.

"_Max set down, I have something to tell you."_

"_What is it Jason?" Max said._

"_Jake, well Jacob Martin, he's mine. He's my son." _

"_Does boss know? Hell does Mrs. C know? Wait, I thought you weren't the father of Elizabeth baby. I thought Lucky was. Hell, that example a lot of things. The time you ask for a better security system for the penthouse. You were hoping that Elizabeth and the boys' would be moving in, right? A lot of things are making it self clear." Max Said._

"_Sonny, Spinelli, Lulu and some others know about Jake. Carly doesn't know and you are NOT TELLING HER!"_

"_What happen, Jason?" Max said._

"_That is a long story, but to make it short. Elizabeth thought I loved Sam and she didn't what to marry me just because of Jake."_

"_And now? Do you what to marry Elizabeth? What about Mrs. C. You know when she finds out. She will be going after Elizabeth. If I was you I would tell her. If she find out by someone else, she is going to be a bitch to everyone, even me." Max said._

"_When Carly find out she will have to be civil with Elizabeth. But do you think she will be okay with it?" Jason said._

"_Yeah, I think in the end she will be happy that you have found a family of your own. Way don't you just tell Elizabeth how you feel about her?" Max said._

"_Yeah, Stone Cold. Way don't you just tell her how you feel about her and what you went?" Spinelli said._

Great Spinelli it the one person that knows everything that happen between Elizabeth and me. Maybe Spinelli is right about Elizabeth and me.

"_I agreed to Elizabeth decision and if that decision is to keep Elizabeth and the boys' safe. So be it." Jason said._

"_So, you are saying that Cam and Jake are safer with Lucky. Isn't he dating Sam?_

_What If, something happens when Lucky with Sam or what if Sam does something to the kids, just to get to you." Max said._

"_It's already happen." Jason said_

"_What? What happen?" Max said._

" _Samantha stood by when the Small Stone Cold One was kidnapped form the Maternal One in the park and she also hired two men to thrilled Fair Elizabeth, Little Cam, and Small Stone Cold One in the park." Spinelli said._

"_What did you do?" Max said_

I knew that I was giving Max the look. When I did, Max got up and started for the door. The look; which give me the nickname, Stone Cold.

"_Wait, I don't what Elizabeth to know about the two guards watching her and the boys'." Jason said._

"_It's done. Oh, by the way, before I came in here. I got a call. Elizabeth came ran out of the Quartermaine's crying. I think it's because of Emily. Hey Spinelli, would you come with me and help with the boss's security system? You know your stuff, kid." Max said._

"_Thank you, The Protector of the Night" Spinelli said._

"_Would you call me Max?" Max said._

Thank god, Max took Spinelli away I would have had another argument with him. Way was Elizabeth crying, maybe Max was right. Maybe it was Emily death. The Quartermaine's would never hurt Elizabeth.


	3. The Nightmare that Never Stops

**The Christmas Moment**

When I think about the past I think about your father and our first Christmas together. Then I remember the first Christmas we all spent together. The Christmas that brought us together again, the Christmas that give Cam and Jake a father, give me my best friend back, and give Jason a family.

**The Nightmare that Never Stops**

E---------------J

After fighting with the Quatermaine's, I what to Jake's to relaxes, to have few drinks, or maybe a cob soda. I asked Grams to spend the night with boys, because I need time to think. When I was getting ready to leave Jake's, the bartender asked me if I was Elizabeth Spencer.

"_Yes, I'm Elizabeth. What is wrong?" Elizabeth said._

"_There is a Lucky on the phone. Do you what to spoke to him?" Bartender asked._

"_Yeah, thank you." Elizabeth said._

"_No problem." Bartender said. _

Lucky, why would he be looking for me? After today I thought he wouldn't talk to me. Every time I say Jason name, he fly's off the deep end.

"_Hello?" Elizabeth said._

"_Where are you?" Lucky said._

"_Lucky what the hell do you what? I'm not in the mood." Elizabeth said._

When I turned to see who was winning pool game. I saw Lucky stand there, waiting for me. I hanged up the phone and walked over to Lucky, hoping that I don't have to call the police.

"_What do you what form me?" Elizabeth said._

"_I just wanted to know if you were okay and how you feel. I know..." Lucky said._

"_You what to know how I feel? Okay Lucky if you wanted to know how I feel. I'm scared everyday..." Elizabeth said. _

While I was talking to Lucky, I was try to take are convention outside were the people in Jake's didn't know are business.

"_It's because of Jason." Lucky said._

"_NO!...I'm scared becomes my best friend dyed and her brother; Jason will never get to know his son. That way I'm scared." Elizabeth said. _

"_Jason is a trained killed." Lucky said._

"_And what are you, a boy scout. You can say whatever you like Lucky. But it doesn't change that I LOVE Jason and that Jake isn't you're." Elizabeth said._

"_Elizabeth, we have agreement." Lucky said._

"_Yeah we did, but you also had agreement with Jason." Elizabeth said._

"_How do you know that?" Lucky said._

The only time Jason as lie to me was when Sonny dyed. I don't think Jason would make that mistake again. Maybe that the reason Jason told me about Sam, astonishes and Lucky and his agreement.

"_Lucky do you think Jason didn't tell me about your deal. After you left the penthouse, Jason called me at work and told me everything that happen. I told you that I didn't what Sam near the boys. Yet, Sam was with you and the boys in Laura's house. Now, this is your second and last warning. The next time I'm going to Jason." Elizabeth said. _

"_Elizabeth, I think you had too much to drink." Lucky said._

"_Really, scene the only thing I've drink tonight has been a cob soda. What about you? No... I don't went to know. I'm done...I'm done agree or disagree with you. Emily was right." Elizabeth said. _

While I was leaving Lucky, he grabs my arm and turned me around. What the hell, Lucky.

"_Lucky let go." Elizabeth said._

"_NO...know one going to help you. I'm cop and you're a mobster's whore. Now what did Emily say?" Lucky said._

"_Sir, I have to ask you to release the lady." Johnny said. _

THANK GOD!!!

"_Who are you? Wait don't I know? Yeah...you're Johnny Zacchara. Stay away from Lulu and stay out thing you don't understand." Lucky said_

"_Yeah, I'm Johnny Zacchara. But I don't think she what's you to touch her. So, I have to ask to let her go." Johnny said._

"_Elizabeth I think it's a good idea to leave with me now." Lucky said. _

"_No, Johnny is Lulu friend I truest Lulu's judgment. Also, Jason thinks is a good kid if giving a chase." Elizabeth said. _

I pulled my arm away from Lucky and walked over to Johnny.

"_You're going to listen to Jason?" Lucky said._

"_Why not?" Elizabeth said. _

"_I guess I'll talk to you later Elizabeth." Lucky said._

Thank god Johnny was there or I would have gone with him. Lucky isn't going to let this go. He is going to push and push until something happens. We're changed so much that we hate each other. Sometime you believe that you can change someone for so long. That you let them walk all over you. Yet, Lucky was my first love maybe that all we really was.

"_You didn't have to stand up for me?" Johnny said._

"_I didn't. Jason did." Elizabeth said._

"_Way did he call you a mobster whore? Went I saw of the night of the ball. Jason didn't try you like that. He tried you like...like he loved you." Johnny said. _

I was shocked that Johnny would say that, yet happy at the same time.

J---------------E

"_**Can you fly Morgan? Can she? Let find out?" Anthony said.**_

"_**Let her down!" Jason said.**_

"_**Drop the gun." Anthony said.**_

"_**She's done nothing to you." Jason said.**_

"_**Someone going to die tonight, if not her, then you get up on wall or I'll push her off." Anthony said.**_

**She can't die. Elizabeth has been there when I needed her the most. She's save me from myself number's of times and give me a beautiful son as well. I can't let Elizabeth be taking away from the boys'. They need her I need her to be alive.**

"_**Aahh… you love her don't you? Okay, you can watch her die or you can die for love. You're choice." Anthony said.**_

**I'll put my gun down and claim up there on the ledge. When I have a chaise I'll push Elizabeth to side and Anthony can't push her off.**

"_**Jason, NO!!" Elizabeth said**_

**Please god. Don't let Elizabeth be push off this ledge. If you have to take a person take me. ME!! **

"_**Storm is passing. You need to get out here. Your wasting time that you don't have you're going to get cot." Jason said.**_

"_**Stop stalling, either you fly or she does." Anthony said.**_

"_**Anthony, you don't what to do this." Jason said**_

"_**Yes, I do." Anthony said**_

_**Anthony put one hand on Elizabeth back and the other he had gun pointed to my back. Anthony shot me all ready get over with. Bomb, I fallen back and Elizabeth fallen fronted. **_

"_**ELIZABETH, NO!!!" Jason said**_

"_NO!!!!" Jason said._

"_Stone cold, are you alright?" Spinelli said. _

"_Yeah, it was just a dream." Jason said._

"_Can I ask what it was about?" Spinelli said. _

"_Way?" Jason said_

"_You said Elizabeth name more then once." Spinelli said._

"_I was dream about Anthony pushing Elizabeth off that ledge at Spoon Island." Jason said. _

Thank god it was dream. If that had happen, I wouldn't know what I would do. I almost lost Elizabeth two times before Jake was born and other after. I know then I couldn't lose her. I would be lost…I would be lost without that smile, her hand fixing in mine, that sweet kiss, that look that she give me when I she was holding Jake for the first time, and when she is bossing me around. God.

"_Stone cold, have you had this dream before?" Spinelli said._

Jason nodded

"_How meaning times have you dreamed about Elizabeth?" Spinelli said._

"_Couple" Jason said._

"_Maybe you are missing the Maternal One and her offspring." Spinelli said._

"_Spinelli I miss them everyday." Jason said._

Jason got up and walked over to the balcony and opens the doors.

"_Then way aren't you with them?" Spinelli said._

"_Lucky and I have in agreement." Jason said._

Spinelli follows Jason over to the balcony. Watching his best friend moving his hand on his face and throw is hair.

"_You know you never told me what happen between you and the Deceived One" Spinelli said. _

"_The agreement is Lucky will be Jake father in return I would try to stay away for Elizabeth and boys life. However, if Elizabeth or I don't like something or that he is take drugs again. I'm going to clam Jake." Jason said. _

"_Stone cold, what if The Maternal One pulls the plug?" Spinelli said._

"_I will repeat Elizabeth decision. I will support her every step of the way." Jason said. _

Jason turned to face Spinelli way all the questions about Elizabeth and I.

"_Way do you ask? You know all this." Jason said._

"_Will I was at Kelly's when Film Guy came to see The Blonde One. I guess the reason way Maternal One was crying when she left the Quartermaine's was that Regal One and Fair Elizabeth was fighting. Regal One called you a killer and Maternal One stood up to her and Deceived One. Plus, they all know that Small Stone Cold One is your son. She as told them all." Spinelli said. _

"_Who are them?" Jason said. _

"_The Regal One, Film Guy..." Spinelli said_

"_Stop!! Use there real names please." Jason said._

"_The Regal One...Monica, Edward, Ned, Dillon,_ _Wicked Stepmother...Tracy, Luke, and Nicholas was all there." Spinelli said. _

"_Spinelli what time is it?" Jason said_

"_Its 7:56 a.m." Spinelli said._

"_The date?" Jason said._

"_Dec. 19__th__. Are you alright?" Spinelli said. _

"_Yeah." Jason said_

Jason cell phone started to ring. What now!

"_Morgan." _

"_What happen?"_

"_Way didn't you call me when this was happen?"_

"_Okay, Okay, okay, I'll be there in 20 to 30 minutes." Jason said._

I told a small nap on couch and everything goes to hell.

"_Spinelli, do you know were Jake's Bar is?" Jason said_

"_Yeah. Way?" Spinelli said._

"_I went you to hack into Jake's security cameras in and out of Jake's Bar. In the bar you are looking for video of Elizabeth and Lucky, outside that bar you are looking for Elizabeth, Lucky..." Jason said. _

"_The Jackal is on case." Spinelli said._

"_Like I was say I went you to find the video of Elizabeth, Lucky, and Johnny." Jason said._

"_Wait minute...are you tell me that Septic Son, Deceived One, and Fair Elizabeth was together at Jake's?" Spinelli said._

"_I don't know. But we're going to find out. Call me when you get something." Jason said._

"_Your Grasshopper is on the job." Spinelli said. _

Once I was outside the penthouse door. I slide down the door, putting my hand in my face. What the hell is going on? The Quartermaine's, Elizabeth crying, Spinelli tell me that Elizabeth told everyone about Jake, Lucky, and now Johnny, what the hell is going on? I need to find Elizabeth and talk to her before something else happens.


	4. The Begin of Our World

_Sorry for the long wait... I had some problems with the story... I also revised chapters 1, 2, and 3... Enjoy!!! _

**The Christmas Moment**

When I think about the past I think about your father and our first Christmas together. Then I remember the first Christmas we all spent together. The Christmas that brought us together again, the Christmas that give Cam and Jake a father, give me my best friend back, and give Jason a family.

**The Begin of Out World**

E---------------J

"_Good morning Sweetie heart!" Elizabeth said. _

"_Good morning mommy." Cam said._

"_Grama is in the kitchen making breakfast. Way don't you go and help her, okay?" Elizabeth said. _

"_Okay, mommy." Cam said._

Last night was the crazy night I could remember. First it was the Quatermain's, Lucky, and then Johnny came out of know where. What's going to happen next? I need to get Cam ready for Lesley house and Jake is going to daycare and I need to get ready for work…

"_Cam you know better then to leave your motorcycle toys on the floor." Elizabeth said._

Elizabeth was putting up the toys off the floor and putting them up. Then it hit her.

"_WORK!!" Elizabeth said. _

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"_Elizabeth! You know we need you to do your work today. So, whatever reason you're lat this morning you make should it doesn't enter up in you're work." Epiphany said. _

"_Yes, Nurse Epiphany." Elizabeth said._

Epiphany gives Elizabeth the look and then walked around. Thank god that was over. Okay, do your job, get Jake, go home and prayer that I don't see Lucky today.

"_Pennies for you're thought?" Robin said._

"_If my thoughts were a penny, I've been rich by now." Elizabeth said._

"_It is that bad?" Robin said._

"_I was at the Quartermaines Mansion yesterday for Emily reading." Elizabeth said._

"_Was Jason there?" Robin said._

"_No, Monica says she has disowned him. He's knows longer her son." Elizabeth said._

"_So, what happen?" Robin said._

"_You can say Lucky was talk crap about Jason again, Monica act like she had no family left, Then I see Lucky again at Jake's, and then Johnny helped me out by telling Lucky to back off." Elizabeth said._

"_Wait a minute, the Johnny Zacchara. Johnny Zacchara, that became the new crime boss for the Zacchara's business? That Johnny?" Robin said_

What did I say? Robin didn't need to know that. What was I think? Wait I wasn't think. Elizabeth I could kill myself.

"_Yeah." Elizabeth said._

"_What happen when Johnny got there?" Robin said._

"_Dr. Scorpio, Miss Lawless has been asking for you all morning and Nurse Spencer you have some work yourself. Scene you were later this morning." Epiphany said. _

Robin walking around from the nurse station and Elizabeth took one of the charts to check on room 568.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elizabeth was in the hallway going over some chart with Dr. Drake, when he left Robin step in front of me before I can return to the nurse station.

"_Okay, Elizabeth Spill!!" Robin said._

"_I was at Jake's when Lucky showed up. He got mad when I was defined Jason to the Quartermaines and we started to fight about Jason again. Some how I got Lucky outside and he grab my arm. I told him let go. He said no. Johnny show up and Lucky left." Elizabeth said._

"_You need a drink. You are in luck. Kelly, Lainey, Nadine and I are going to Jake's tonight. Do you what to go?" Robin said._

"_No, Cam is standing the night with Lesley and I have Jake tonight. But I can go Friday night." Elizabeth said._

"_Okay, Friday night it is. Talk to you later... Oh, if you need to talk just put up the phone." Robin said._

The only person I need to talk to is Jason. I'm going to tell him. I'm done with this whole agreement that we all made. I'm done…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Elizabeth way don't you go a hand and leave. Its looks like it going to be a slow night." Epiphany said._

"_You mean it." Elizabeth said_

Epiphany looked at Elizabeth and she knows that she wasn't playing around.

"_Epiphany, can I ask question?" Elizabeth_

"_What can I do for you?" Epiphany said._

"_You know don't you?" Elizabeth said._

"_Elizabeth, there are follow thing that I don't know." Epiphany said._

With that say Epiphany left the nurse station.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hate this stupid security system, which Jason and Max put in. Now, what do I need to do tonight before I go to bed? Feed Jake, laundry, put up the house and Cam's room, Jake needs a bath, put Jake to bed, call….

"_Jake, it's just you and me buddy. You still have to eat, you have to get you're bath tonight and we need to decide what to read for bed ..." Elizabeth said._

"_Jason" Elizabeth said. _

J---------------E

The security system is okay, however if someone wants to get in here, then could. That way I have guards on her and boys. Milo called say that Cam is still at Lesley. I guess he's standing the night. Then Max called and told me Elizabeth left the hospital early and she had Jake. I walked around the house trying to image what happen this morning. The house was a react. What is this? I put up a letter next to the nightstand. The letter was purple with Emily handwriting. And flipping it to the other side to see who it was address to.

MRS. MORGAN?

"_Mrs. Morgan?" Jason said._

Car lights. Elizabeth. I what downed stair and walked over to the chair that I sitting in the last time waiting for Elizabeth after Emily funeral. I watched as Elizabeth walking in, pushes the number on the security system and then stated to talk to Jake. I saw pure happens in her eyes. This day you don't see that all the time.

"_Jake, it's just you and me buddy. You still have to eat, you have to get you're bath tonight and we need to decide what to read for bed ..." Elizabeth said._

Jason

"_Jason" Elizabeth said._

Elizabeth put Jake on the couch and walked over to me in the chair. I got up form the chair in to her arms. In a low voice she spooked.

"_What wrong?" Elizabeth said._

We didn't make a move, after of what would happen. Until are our son had something to say about that. Elizabeth pulled away and get Jake out of is car set.

"_Jason, what's wrong?" Elizabeth said._

"_Elizabeth I could ask you the something." Jason said._

"_Jake's bar?" Jason said._

"_Yes, what happen?" Elizabeth said._

Jake started to move around in her arms.

"_Jason, do you what to..." Elizabeth said._

I took Jake from Elizabeth.

"_I'll been right back." Elizabeth said._

Elizabeth got up and walked in to the kitchen. When Elizabeth came back she was holding a bottle.

"_Here you go?" Elizabeth said_

She gives me the bottle and I was feed my little boy for the first time. Elizabeth walked over to my side. She put her arm around my shoulders. It almost feel like home. The only thing missing is Cam..

"_Where is Cam?" Jason said_

"_Cam with Spencer wish is still at Lesley." Elizabeth said_

"_How is Nichols? Jason said_

"_Okay, I guess. He hasn't had a blackout for scene the night of Emily's death." Elizabeth said_

"_Good. What happen at the Quartermain's, and Jake's bar?" Jason said._

Elizabeth explains what happen at the Quartermain's and Jake's bar. Then she told me that about how Lucky and Johnny helps her out. I need to remind myself to thank the kid. When she was finish explain Jake was finish with his bottle and was sleep.

"_I need to give Jake is bath and then its bedtime for this little man. Would you like to read to him before bed?" Elizabeth said._

"_I would like that." Jason said._

"_I read to him in my bed. So, the books are in my bedroom." Elizabeth said._

Elizabeth started to walk up the stairs. I stand down stair when I hear a knock. I look out of the window and it was Max.

"_Max, what's up?" Jason said._

"_Boss what to talk to you?" Max said._

"_I'll call Sonny. But whatever it is I can't tonight." Jason said._

"_Okay Jase. See you later." Max said._

SONNY... What does he went? I know we are not talking to Johnny tonight. Never mind I know what it is. It's Trevor. I putted out my call phone and called Sonny.

"_Sonny."_

"_What's up?" Jason said_

"_Where are you? I had to call Max to find you. Don't you call work?" Sonny said_

'_I'm phone wasn't on and the reasons way Max know were I was, because I told him." Jason said_

"_Well I need you to get to the warehouses. Some boys say some is happing and I what you to go and check it out. Sonny said_

"_Sonny, I would love to. But I have to something else I my doing that is importation. So, I'll send Max to check out." Jason said._

"_No, you are.." Sonny said._

I hang up the phone before Sonny could finish is order. Shit. I need to go get a book for Jake bedtime.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Jake was finely asleep, Elizabeth came back to bedroom and sit with me on the bed. Then I saw the letter again. I putted it and hand it to her.

"_Elizabeth what's this? Jason said._

"_When I was at Emily reading the lawyer give it to me." Elizabeth said._

"_It says Mrs. Morgan." Jason said._

"_Yeah, maybe its Emily way of saying something from the gravel. You know what I mean. "Elizabeth said._

"_Yeah, I know." Jason said._

"_It looks like you haven't opened it." Jason said._

"_Yeah, I was waiting for you... When I got the letter, I walked out of the room in shock. Lucky followed... I know what he wanted. He wanted me to read... the letter, yet I couldn't. Now, it feels... right to open it and read it, because of you." Elizabeth said._

The last time I saw happens, joy, love in Elizabeth eye was when I was here with Elizabeth after Emily funeral. Elizabeth opens the letter and gets it to me.


	5. Few Words From an Old Friend

**The Christmas Moment**

When I think about the past I think about your father and our first Christmas together. Then I remember the first Christmas we all spent together. The Christmas that brought us together again, the Christmas that give Cam and Jake a father, give me my best friend back, and give Jason a family.

**Few Words from an Old Friend**

Dear Jason and Elizabeth,

I hope by now I'm calling Elizabeth, Mrs. Elizabeth Webber-Morgan or my sister. Either one works. Jake is finely Jacob Martin Morgan. Cam is finely adopted by Jason. I know Elizabeth that you have helped my brother more ways then one and I thank you for that. I also know Jason that you have helped my best friend throw some bad times and I thank you for that as well.

However, if you two are not marrying, that's okay to. Elizabeth, I know you love Jason. I've knew you've had feeling for Jason for a long time now. I also know about Jake. The one of clue was Jake's initials JM. But the biggest clue was when my brother looks at Jake. He didn't look at Jake like other baby. He looked at him like a father and I know that Jacob Martin was my brothers and my best friend's son. By the way, love the name.

I went to make it clear that I know that Jake is your guys' son. I know you two have your reasons not to be together. Yet, I believe the only people that are hurting are you guys. I realize that you guys are trying to protect Cam and Jake from Jason lifestyle. But, if I know my brother and Elizabeth, you both would protect these boys with everything you guys have. Now, that I'm gone. Be happy Elizabeth. I have a question for both of you. Do you love it each? If you do, then stop reading this and tell Jason and Elizabeth way you two should be together not a part.

Yes, Jason live is dangers. Yet, you would do anything to protect Elizabeth and the boys'. I know you would. You know way I know this. Because Jason you have always protect Elizabeth when she doesn't know and I bet you still protect her with out her owning. Now, I love you Jason and I love you Elizabeth. Its time for you to be together, not Elizabeth and Lucky or Jason and Sam, its Jason and Elizabeth's time, enjoy.

Now, that I got that off my mind. I would like you to do me a favor. I would like Elizabeth to watch Nichols and Spencer. I know you and Lucky are in a bad place right now. I also know when he finds out about Jake. Sam going to be there, have I told you? I really don't like her. Sorry I didn't tell you Jason when you were dating her. But I don't like her.

Tell the girls that I will miss them and drinking an extra shot for me, because I can't now… Tell mom that I love her. The only person that she has now is Jason, Edward and Tracy doesn't count. Jason tell mom as so as you can about Jake. It will be a little happen to her scene dad die and me. Jake will bring a little light in her dark world. Just be there for mom she may or may not understand now. But in the long run she will.

Its time for me say good bye. If you are marred to Jason, take the stuff that was talk about and throw it away. Jason I love you and I'll tell dad about Jake. I know he knows can see him now smiling ear to ear. Well, Elizabeth, Jason it time to say good bye or I'll see you later.

Love,

Emily


End file.
